


Dumb Zadr Bullshit Where Gaz Has to Save the Day

by kkgirl0805



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (Even though nothing but hurt/comfort type shit happens), Based on RP, Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Gaz saying fuck this you two talk, Good Sibling Gaz (Invader Zim), M/M, Oblivious Dib and Zim (Invader Zim), Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Short Chapters, ZaDr, Zim is the same age as dib, idiots talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkgirl0805/pseuds/kkgirl0805
Summary: First Chapter is Dib feeling bad about himself and regretting past actions
Relationships: (Gaz's relation is platonic here), Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Implied), Gaz/Tenn(implied), Tak/Gaz/Tenn(Implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Dib Overthinks Things

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Before anything this is based on a RP where people can send in curses to change certain characters behaviors. Dib had been affected with a "Flirty curse." As the name implies it causes the target to flirt without stopping towards the first person near them at the time. Zim and Dib had just started not fighting and generally getting along when the curse hit Dib... while he was talking to Zim. To summarize what happened, Dib flirts with Zim a ton causing Zim to feel uncomfortable, Dib ends up admitting to having liked Zim for a lot longer than since they had gotten there, Dib continues to flirt as a friend helps Zim back away a bit, Zim gets fed up and shouts "BECAUSE YOURE NOT ACTING LIKE MY DIB!" This causes everyone to freeze and Dib to shake the curse off. After Dib slowly processes his actions he gets really upset with himself. He tries to back away and trips on his face. Zim laughs about that before Dib finally gets up and runs off. Dib and Zim then avoided each other for a few weeks(Zim avoiding where he set up a temporary base near the membrane sibs, and Dib staying in his room). Both of them feel as if they were the one who messed up and believe the other doesn't want to see them even though they both kinda wanted to see the other. Gaz had been dealing with this for a while, since she DOES live with Dib, and decided to fix it herself.
> 
> (Pages will be uploaded one at a time across a few days. Maybe even add more at some point but for now there's three chapters)

Dib laid in his bed feeling tired again. He found another drawing of Zim and the memories of everything he said under that dumb curse flooded back into his mind. He shouldn’t have tried to be friends with zim, he knew it would turn out bad it always did. This time however it happened in the worst way possible, everything that he had been doing so well at keeping to himself had poured out without him having any control... to the irken zimself. 

Dib flipped over and groaned into the pillow just feeling so annoyed with himself for saying that, for starting to get close to zim, for just everything that had happened recently. This was why he didn’t have friends... because as soon as he started to open up he does something and everything falls apart. 

Maybe he could just add that to the list of things he was terrible at right under making his dad proud. Dib sighed staring up at the rubber stars on his ceiling lined up like actual constellations for when it was too rainy to go outside on the roof to see them. At least he was good at finding those easily, he always had loved space so he guess he shouldn’t be too surprised by that. 

He found it kind of ironic. How virtually a piece of space came down to try and take his planet... so he did his best to try and hate the spaceboy but in the end he failed that too. 

He scoffed at himself

“there’s another thing for the list.”

He turned to his side only to end up facing one of his old Zim evidence boards. He’d torn up several papers from it in anger, and fear he guessed. There were still a few even a few photos that he swore he was going to share but never did. Dib just had the unfortunate luck of turning to stare a picture of Zim, his bright magenta eyes staring back at him. He felt his stomach flutter as he quickly looked back at the ceiling. He couldn’t stand seeing those eyes look at him even if they were just in a picture. 

He was still thinking of what he did wrong when he heard the front door of the house slam opened followed by two sets of footsteps and two different voices. Gaz’s of course as she had the key and....

“Dumb human! Release me, I am only demanding one more time”

“Good. Don’t then”

“oh no...” Dib felt the panic arrive as only one creature could have that loud over dramatic voice.

Zim was here and coming towards his room.


	2. Gaz Drags a Stubborn Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaz drags zim back to the membrane sibs house to make him talk to Dib. They chat on the way there

Gaz was holding Zims wrist not as tightly as when she was under the curse but tight enough so ze had to follow her. 

“Where are we going dib-sister??? And why are you forcing Zim to come” he pouted a bit over the lack of control he had in this situation.

“I’m taking you to the house because you two NEED TO TALK!” She was slightly annoyed but sounded more tired than anything. 

Zim took a second to realize what she said before his antennae dropped down to the sides of his head. He began to try hard to break out of Gazs grip or at least stop moving. He sunk the heels of his boot into the ground but the girl didn’t even slow down.

“No! No Zim does not! The dib does NOT wish to see me right now and I demand to be released!!!” he shouted, causing a few glances but with the fact that Gaz was there no one tried to stop it.

“Yes you do need to talk and as someone who lives with him I can guarantee the ‘he doesn’t want to see me’ is a lie. Besides it’s what he needs. And you need this too lovebug”

Zim flushed at that remark and almost tripped onto his face dropping his guard when he heard it. 

“I-it was a curse thingy human! The dib does not think that w-”

His statement was cut off by a quick glare in his direction from Gaz. The translation would roughly be ‘this is my brother I know what’s up.’ Zim pouted a bit and just decided to just hang off Gazs arm as she continued to drag him along.

“Besides dumb human irkens ca-”

“don’t say irkens can’t love. I’m dating two and we both know they can. You have a personal experience”

Zim growled a bit before noticing they were already getting close to the membrane siblings house 

“Dib-sister stop at once”

Gaz didn’t respond and just kept walking towards the house.

“The almighty Zim is not wanted in this building”

She just fished out the key from her pocket placing it in the door

“Uh huh sure you aren’t”

He stomped a bit his voice becoming higher

“Dumb human! Release me, I am only demanding one more time!”

“Good don’t then”

She dragged the alien up the stairs stopping in front of her brother's room barely hearing Dib scrambling around in a slight panic.

“Alright. It’s time for you two idiots to talk”

Gaz opened the door and shoved the irken inside, closing it behind zim. That meant ze wasn’t going to be able to get out.

He looked up to see Dib, looking absolutely terrified that Zim was here, in front of him. 


	3. The Idiots Finally Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well uh you see dib and zim finally talk about what happened. (also I think this is the longest part?)

Dib felt dread as he saw the irken he had tried so hard to avoid, the one he tried so hard to not upset, the one he tried to hide from since he was sure ze didn’t want to see him. Seeing zim here just caused the bubbling panic in his chest to get worse and the anger at himself for everything recently.

Zim stared back mildly shocked his antennae falling to the side of his head as he looked at the human. The wrinkled clothes, the messy hair, the tear stains down his face. Ze saw the pile of blankets exactly like the last time he had see Dib upset. He...He shouldn’t be here, but Zim already knew the door would be blocked off. 

“Er....H...hello dib...”

He was hesitant, his words sounding a tad wobbly still wishing he could just spin around and leave

“.....hi zim”

Hearing Dib’s voice sound so small and frail caused Zim to flinch. This was zim’s fault wasn’t it, the human didn’t want him here, Gaz was wrong this was a mistake. Ze backed away thinking about the usual loud fight in the others voice, his mind screaming at him for this so when Dib began to talk he didn’t even realize it at first.

“I’m sorry for saying all that stuff under the curse. It was dumb and...and I should’ve just tried to avoid it, and.. and maybe we could’ve actually started to..to hang out without fighting and then I wouldn’t have messed it up ag-”

“Dib!”

The human jumped his apology getting cut off. The irken seemed a bit angry at something.

That something was zirself but Dib just assumed it was directed towards him. Zim thought about what to say next, suddenly finding the edge of zir new hoodie very interesting.

“Zim... Zim can leave if the Dib wants.”

“Er....yeah I wouldn’t expect you to want to stay...”

Zims antennae perked up at that looking up at him. Dib had turned his head looking everywhere but where Zim was. Even then it took a while for zim to process the words. When it finally went through he felt the extreme confusion rise up. Did the human not want him gone? For laughing and for... calling him zirs Dib. The memory of those last two words bounced around in his already spinning head. Ze suddenly remembered he was still in the room and Dib probably was waiting for zim to say something or leave.

“...What? I thought the human was annoyed at zim?”

Now Dib seemed confused

“No? I thought you would be.”

“Why?”

“Well....I... I said a bunch of things... and you said irkens can’t love and...and not all of them were just because of the curse and were...kinda true”

he felt the blush growing on his face with each word. The thing he didn’t notice was that the irkens face had turned rather pink as the words continued to click the pieces falling together in his head. Did that mean dib...no right? but that is what he seems to be saying.

“And just... Know what this was stupid just like yell at me for being dumb... yell at me about how ‘Dumb human emoshuns’ are and how I shouldn’t have-”

“ZIM IS YELLING BUT NOT FOR THAT YOU DIB-IDIOT!”

Dib stumbled at that before looking away again. He noticed there were tears in his eyes. Oh god how long had those been there. This is just making this worse.

“Zim isn’t annoyed at the Dibs emoshuns... I am annoyed at you for trying to create new issues for yourself”

The irken took a deep breath. The words were there but the was to put them together into a way the other would understand. He felt the anger at himself the longer it took him to say it.

“ehhhhh.....zim...may not have minded...some of it....”

The alien felt his cheeks turning pink again as he spoke knowing that wasn’t going to help.

“And...I may....have not been accurate when... I said irkens cannot feel luv...especially that zim...couldn’t”

The more ze spoke the more embarrassment built up. He pulled his hood wishing that it could hide him better than it did.

Dib tried to figure out exactly what Zim meant. Ze just willing admitted ze was wrong about something... but why? He looked up finally noticing the other trying to hide brightly colored cheeks zirs antennae have been forced in front of his face by the hoodie. 

...oh. Wait.. Did he.. was he talking about...

“Will the Dib just say something already?!?”

“...do you mean...?”

“The zim... may feel... affection towards the dib-stink”

Dib just stood there dumbfounded. The words still not making sense to him even though they were straight forward. He didn’t know how long he stood there before Zim was shaking him a bit.

“Dib-stink? Are you broken? Zim would hope not since that would mean I was right about the mix-up theory....”

Dib blinked the magenta eyes right in his face making him turn very red. The words finally clicking together and the proximity to the alien causing him to feel a tad lightheaded. 

“You....you aren’t pranking me right? This isn’t some trick that you’re pulling only to call me an idiot afterwards right.”

“ehhhh? I am aware that I am evil but that is extremely cruel.”

He felt the tears start to build up before hugging the smaller figure. Zim flinched at the sudden contact before hearing the human crying.

“Dib? Are you upset?”

Ze could only feel the human shake his head on zir shoulder.

“Then why is the Dib crying?”

He took a few deep breaths in order to be able to at least say something that wouldn’t be a jumbled mess.

“m..just...really happy...”

Zim laughed a bit hugging the tall human back. His antennae perked up slightly tilted to the side.

“You don’t make much sense, human. But the almighty Zim doesn’t mind.”

Dib snorted pushing back a bit. The smile on his face standing out against the tears running down it.

“Pfft I thought we were being serious now you jerk”

“I am. It is just entertaining to tease you. Just because Zim has decided to confess to the human doesn’t mean I’m going to stop messing with you stinky”

Zir antennae wacked Dib in the face causing him to laugh more.

“Stop that spaceboy! Not fair!”

Zim stuck his tongue out at the human only to get tackled over. They hit the bed which seemed to surprise Zim more than being tackled itself. Dib rolled over onto the actual part of his bed and sat up.

“Hah. Gotcha Zim”

The irken pretended to pout a bit

“Only because I let you.”

“suuuure you did.”

They both looked at each other before laughing. Dib reached up and wiped the tears that were left off his face while Zim just smiled a bit. Ze almost said something when the door opened.

“Gods that took you idiots forever to figure out.”

Gaz leaned in the doorway acting annoyed but a slight smirk on her face. She then tapped her foot as if she was waiting for them to do something. Dib spoke up confused

“...What?”

“I think you guys owe me something.”

Zim narrowed his eyes at the tall human girl seeming a bit annoyed by that statement. His antennae fell back in a sharp angle

“Zim SUPPOSES... the Dib-sister has earned his thanks.”

“Yeah well I was thinking more pizza”

She smiled at the pissed look that got from both of the others. Dib threw a pillow at her which she just caught.

“Gaz what the hell?”

“pfft c’mon Dib. I was just messing... mostly”

She threw the pillow back, nailing the center of her brothers forehead causing Zim to laugh a bit as well. Dib fixed his glasses looking back at Gaz. She had an almost soft smile.

“anyway, you dorks know you’ve been in here for a few hours right?”

Zim paused for a second, his pak making a clicking sound. A look of realization seemed to hit him.

“Oh! The computer download is due to be completed!”

Ze jumped up and without thinking much grabbed a confused Dib and rushed off. The human barely had time to grab his phone before he was being dragged off by Zim still looking like a trainwreck. He laughed trying his best to keep up. 

It looked like he hadn’t messed up as bad as he had thought earlier.


End file.
